<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A hammock for two. by Wheezyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583032">A hammock for two.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyboy/pseuds/Wheezyboy'>Wheezyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT, IT 2017, IT Chapter One - Fandom, IT Chapter Two - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, M/M, Reddie, Richie - Freeform, eddie x richie - Freeform, it pennywise, kiss, pennywise - Freeform, reddie kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyboy/pseuds/Wheezyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie are left alone in the clubhouse to chill out in the Hammock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A hammock for two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Losers club sat in the clubhouse, just talking.<br/>
Mainly about school or Henry Bowers, or maybe even about Mr Woods, stupid ass science projects as Richie would describe it, despite Richie being top of that class. Beverly than got up, picking up her Jacket in the Process,</p><p>"Well, I am out of Cigarettes, and tired as fuck, so I might bounce out now, we all still on for the movies tomorrow?" She said yawning </p><p>"If I can get out of the house early enough so my mother doesn't notice then yeah." Eddie bumped in </p><p>"Yeah and I think the rest of us are in right guys?" Bill said</p><p>Everyone else just nodded, as they could barely speak due to how tired they were.</p><p>"Bev I think I might come with you if thats ok?" Bill turned to look at Bev</p><p>"Oh yeah I might come too, and since mine and Stans house are on the same route I'm guessing Stan is coming too?" Ben Chimed in.</p><p>"Defiantly" Stan Replied   </p><p>"Oh I have to get going anyway, I will come a long too!" Mike said with that soft smile he always had on.</p><p>"What about you Rich? Eddie?" Bev turned to look at the two boys that were squashed into the hummock.</p><p>"Eh, I'm good, mom and dad wont be home for a few days so I can wait a little longer, finish the new Batman comic." Richie said turning to Bev and then looking back at Eddie.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll stay with Richie for a while, then we can ride back home together."</p><p>"Alright, if you two insist, well we will see you tomorrow then."</p><p>"Seeya Molly Ringwald"</p><p>Basically the whole group got up and left making small chat on the way, as Richie and Eddie just sat there and looked as the others disappeared beyond the trap door on the top of the clubhouse. Eddie then looked back at Richie before Richie turned back to Eddie. </p><p>"So Eds, become quite the bad boy I see, sneaking out of your mothers house and all"</p><p>"First off, don't call me eds, and yeah I am probably as bad as Danny Zuko, the girls will soon be all over me"<br/>
Richie let out a chuckle, it wasn't very often that Eddie to play along with one of his jokes.</p><p>"Oh I bet they will be Eddie, they will be lining up to get into your tiny little pants"</p><p>"Oh shut up"<br/>
Eddie said chuckling, he didn't know why he suddenly started finding Richie's jokes ten times funnier than usual, and why he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"So what movie were we going to go see again?" Eddie coughed out quickly covering up the fact he laughed.</p><p>"Oh OH, well I wanted to go see that pet sematary, but I doubt Ben has the stomach for that."</p><p>"Oh god another one of your damn Horror Movies, why do you like them so much." </p><p>"Well, I believe you're not in the right state of mind if you don't like blood Eddie Bear"</p><p>"No Richie, I think it's quite the opposite" </p><p>Richie noticed how Eddie hadn't even taken noticed of the dumb nickname Richie just used, or had corrected him.</p><p>"Hmp think whatever you want Eds, but blood is great" Richie then sat up in the hummock </p><p>"I still don't understand why you like that shit" Eddies heart was now beating out of his chest looking at the messy haired boy fix his glasses.</p><p>His heart was only beating faster when Richie proceeded to lean over him looking him straight in the eyes</p><p>"It's the thrill of it Eds! Like imagine me right now biting your face off, in some weird sic com styled horror movie" Richie chuckled but inside he heart of was beating of of his chest and he couldn't tell he was able to keep his face from turning bright red of not.</p><p>Eddie laughed, he didn't know why, that was probably one of Richies worst jokes, if any of them were even considered good, but he noticed Richie's cheeks were pink and they suddenly had locked Eye contact.<br/>
Richie mind has always imagined something like this, that this was the moment he would tell Eddie, and this was the moment Eddie was gonna reject him and tell him about aids, and call him a fag, a fairy, a queen, a homosexual. But that didn't matter all he wanted was a kiss, one kiss, between the two, the consequences right now didn't matter.</p><p>"Yeah like that would happen in any horror movie ever Rich-"</p><p>Richie pressed his lips down onto Eddies, and they were exactly how he would have imagined it, soft, and his breath smelled of mint and cotton candy. Kissing Eddie was like Heaven to Richie.</p><p>Eddie melted into the kiss, it felt right, when they had played spin the bottle at parties in the past, if Eddie had kissed some random girl, it felt wrong, and gross, and if he had kissed some guy it felt the same, but Richie was different, it felt right, and Richie kissed like it was a fucking art form.</p><p>Richie broke away to breath his face soon went red with embarrassment<br/>
"Eddie I'm so sorry didn't mean too, it just kinda-"<br/>
Eddie cupped the back of Richies neck pulling him into a full out  mini Make out session that Eddie lead.</p><p>Eddie kissed Richie so hard it hurt his lips, soon after attacking him with these kissing became french kisses and Richie was all for it, he suddenly put his arms around Eddie and began to kiss back Eddie and move his hands up and down Eddies back before </p><p>BANG</p><p>Eddie had landed on top of Richie as they had just fallen out of the hummock </p><p>"Oh uh sorry" Eddie chimed in </p><p>"Oh fucking hell, pretty sure sorry isn't the right word Eddie Bear"</p><p>"Maybe your right for once Rich" Eddie said then beginning to Kiss Richie again and as they both go into a kissing fit of giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>